


Theirs

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s James’ choice tonight, and he wants Sirius in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sirius Black Appreciation Day over on Livejournal.

“Are you sure no one can see us?”

Sirius looks at Lily, and they both roll their eyes. “Prongs, don’t be a coward,” he mutters, pushing his best mate ahead of him into the alcove so they can get away from the crowd of Muggle club goers. It’s a punk club with some band clanging on instruments as people dance and jump around. There’s cigarette smoke and other kinds of smoke thick in the air, brightly colored lights flickering at times, and it’s the perfect place to fuck.

“Fuck off, Pads. It isn’t being a coward to want to make sure a bunch of strangers aren’t watching us shag.” James turns to face them, looking stubbornly defiant and pretty damn cute.

Lily must agree because she nudges past Sirius to step closer to James. “Jamie, don’t be that way. Sirius and I would never do something we know would make you uncomfortable.” The lie spills so easily from her ruby red lips that Sirius is surprised her last name isn’t really Black.

“She’s right,” he says, lying just as easily because it’s better to let James think the best of them than to make him realize he’s shagging two wicked people who don’t give a fuck if they’re watched or not. While it’s taken him a while to get used to Lily being around all the time and having a claim on James, too, and there’s a part of him that still resents her for intruding on his territory, they’ve come to an understanding that makes things easier between all of them. They know how to share, and that makes James happy. It’s all either of them really want, since James is what brings them together, but he’s too proud to admit that she’s not the bitchy shrew he’s always believed.

“Can’t you see them all dancing and surrounding the stage?” Lily bats her eyes, and that’s all it takes for James to forget any protests. Sirius figures the fact that he’s got his hand down James’ trousers might help, too, but Lily will still take the credit.

“They aren’t paying any attention to us,” Sirius murmurs, rubbing his thumb over the head of James’ cock. “You know how we were dancing earlier.”

“And no one even noticed despite how sexy the two of you are together,” Lily says, leaning up to kiss James’ jaw. “They’re focused on the music and their own fun, Jamie.”

“They won’t see us here. It’s our own private retreat from the chaos,” Sirius tells him. He nibbles at James’ ear. “You know you want to, Jamie. Just say yes and I’ll drop to my knees right here.”

“Or would you rather me be on my knees?” Lily asks, her smaller fingers joining Sirius’ on James’ cock. “You can be between us. In my mouth with him inside your tight arse. Would you like that?”

“Or you could fuck me,” Sirius adds, winking at Lily as James starts rocking his hips towards them. “I could slide my cock in and out of your pretty little wife’s mouth while you fuck me so hard they _will_ start watching us.”

“I hate you both,” James says, not able to lie as well as they do. His voice is husky and deep, his spectacles falling down his nose, and he’s already leaking pre-come all over their fingers.

“We love you, too,” Lily says sweetly, kissing James before offering his mouth to Sirius. Sirius kisses him hard, following the gentle Lily with the roughness that James likes to balance it. 

“What’s it gonna be, Prongs?” Sirius asks, wiping his lips against Lily’s face, leaving a smear of red behind before he kisses her, nipping at her lips and sucking on her tongue while James whines.

“It’s your choice, baby. This is for you tonight,” Lily reminds him when she and Sirius break their kiss. “What do you want?”

“I want to fuck him,” James growls softly, finally forgetting about onlookers and ignoring the crowds dancing to the live punk band in order to reach down and grab their wrists. “And I want him to fuck you.”

“Yes,” Lily breathes out, green eyes shining with lust as she pulls Sirius towards her, leaning back against the wall of the alcove. He rucks up her skirt, fingers finding her knickers damp. He pushes the crotch to the side, stroking her as she bites her lip to keep from moaning.

“Oh, look at this. We’ve got ourselves a real whore here, Jamie. She’s dripping with it,” Sirius murmurs, pushing two fingers inside her at once.

James chuckles and rests his chin on Sirius’ shoulder, watching him finger his wife while he’s rutting against Sirius’ arse. “Let me taste.”

Sirius pulls his fingers out, offering them to James. His cock hardens as James slurps on them, sucking them clean while rubbing against his arse. When he pulls his fingers out of James’ mouth, he kisses him, moaning into the kiss when he feels his trousers loosen and a hand grip his cock.

“Who’s the whore now?” Lily whispers, licking at his jaw as she strokes his cock. “We know who you really are, Sirius. You’re our whore. Such a good puppy.”

Sirius closes his eyes when he feels James’ fingers on his arse. The loud Muggle music surrounds them, but he swears he can hear three distinct heartbeats over the music. When he feels a tongue lick at his hole at the same time a mouth surrounds his cock, he whines, opening his eyes as the club lights change colors and his whole world turns red. Blinking at the fag smoke reaching their alcove, he rocks his hips back and forth between James’ tongue and Lily’s mouth.

Then Lily is kissing him, guiding his cock into her cunt as James presses against his hole. “Fuck her hard, Pads. Make her scream for us,” James urges, pushing his cock inside slowly, giving Sirius time to adjust even as Lily demands his attention.

“Help me now,” she mutters as she pulls her hand out of her cunt, wet fingers touching his wrist as she pulls his hand to her hips. Sirius snaps out of his daze and lifts her, pulling her down onto his cock with one firm tug. She hisses as he fills her, fisting his hair and dragging his head down for a kiss. That’s when James finally sinks inside completely, Lily’s mouth catching Sirius’ gasp as James starts to fuck him hard.

“You feel so good, Sirius,” James murmurs, biting at his neck as each thrust sends Sirius deeper into Lily. “It makes me so happy to watch you fucking her. To see the two people I love most in this world enjoy each other. Can you make her come before you do?”

“Be quiet, Sirius. Wouldn’t want anyone to hear you moaning like a bitch in heat.” Lily’s smile is wicked as she drags her fingernails across the curve of his jaw. “They might start to queue up for their own turn at that arse or that cock, and we can’t have that.”

“No, we can’t.” James fucks into him deeper. “We don’t share with anyone else.”

“Remember that next time you’re at the pub with the blokes and letting some tart think she’s got a chance,” Lily says, tightening her cunt around him until he groans.

“Did you think we wouldn’t hear about it, Pads? Peter always brags about your skills,” James reminds him, biting at his ear just hard enough to feel.

“I was just flirting, and I left alone. I didn’t do anything. Promise.” Sirius’ voice is hoarse and broken, and he doesn’t even care because he feels too good between them.

“We know, puppy. But we wanted to remind you anyway, and it’s James’ turn to choose, so you know how possessive he can get.” Lily pulls her shirt up and guides his head down to one of her bouncing breasts. The angle is awkward, but they make it work. Sirius sucks on her nipple as James grinds against his arse. “None of them can ever give you what we can, can make you feel like you do with us.”

“They’ll never love you like we do,” James whispers against his ear, kissing his neck as he tightens his grip on Sirius’ hips. “Come for us, Sirius.”

The command triggers an ingrained response, and Sirius is soon biting his lip as he spills into Lily’s cunt, his orgasm making his knees weak. Even as his cock softens, they keep fucking him, claiming him, reminding him in their own way that he’s part of them even if he doesn’t have a silver band around his finger. 

He’s theirs.

End


End file.
